


Нефритовая собака

by alcie



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Kai is bad, M/M, Poor Po, Something but not NC, blowjob, dark sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcie/pseuds/alcie
Summary: Что было бы, если бы Кай победил, но не забрал бы Ци По?





	Нефритовая собака

**Это конец.**

По чувствует, что не ощущает своих ног, и он падает, больно ударившись коленями о твёрдую землю, но это было всего лишь пустым звуком по сравнению с тем, что случилось.

Китай был повержен. Многие воины боролись не только за свои, но и за чужие жизни, однако Кая ничто не могло остановить. Бык был словно из крепкого металла, как и его ярость, которая проявлялась во всех красках, особенно, при насильном сборе энергии Ци.

По помнит, как прокричал жителям деревни и Тигрице "Уходите!", помнит, с каким выражением лица его подруга с малышкой в руках проводила его. Как оказалось, последний раз. _Навсегда._

По пытался бороться до последнего, зная, что всё будет напрасным для него. Однако он выиграет время ради побега. _Как он думал._

Последний удар Кая под грудью окончательно забрал все силы мальчишки, и тот со стоном лёг ничком перед генералом. Он понимал, что на этом всё. Но его не волновало его состояние. _Нет._

Бык опустился на корты и небрежно взял парня за подбородок, делая так, чтобы их взгляды встретились. И Кай смеётся. _Тихо и злобно._ Он знает, что у По на уме. Ожидание кончины. Будто прочитав немой монолог, мужчина начал свой:

– Эх, дорогой ты мой. Не знаю, почему, но мои планы насчёт тебя изменились. Пожалуй, не буду делать из тебя нефритовую марионетку.

По не понял значения всех слов, а некоторые из них уже отдавались эхом в голове. Перед глазами всё поплыло, и перед тем, как потерять сознание, чего пандёнок яро не хотел, он почувствовал, как его голова шмякнулась о грязную траву.

Когда парень смог вынурнуть из океана бессчувствия, первое, что реальность ему подкинула, - крик. Детский девчачий крик. Сначала у По не было возможности всё анализировать, а когда появилась - он ужаснулся. Так могла кричать только Лей-Лей, а это значит... _Кай добрался до них._

Не теряя времени, По, как мог, быстро встал и, хватаясь руками о больные места и прихрамывая, побежал в сторону густого леса. Крики всё усиливались, и все они перемешались в голове Воина Дракона. В любую минуту сердце могло выскочить из груди, а душа была на грани срыва. Он не хотел, не хотел верить в то, что он увидит. Он надеялся, что всё обойдётся.

**Но, увы...**

Зрение мальчишки всё ещё было расплывчатым, однако это не мешало передвигаться. Вдалеке По увидел яркий свет, который ослепил его, но не надолго. И когда всё прояснилось...

**С этого и началось.**

По в глубоком шоке, он падает, а недалеко от него Кай медленно машет руками, забирая последние остатки Ци у Тигрицы.

_Всё как в самом страшном сне. Однако проблема в том, что этот сон реален._

Фигурка просветилась в виде кричащей, возможно, о пощаде, полосатой кошки, и Кай снова улыбается от уха до уха, наслаждаясь победой.

Слух у генерала хороший, и он знает, кто сзади него стоит в ужасе на коленях. Не убирая свою страшную улыбку, он оборачивается, видит По и громко орёт, да так, что, казалось, весь Китай услышал:

– Ну что, Воин Дракона, я победил! Я это сделал! А Угвей... А Угвей не верил в это, жалкий предатель!

С каждым словом Кай понижал громкость своего голоса, а после речи засмеялся, впервые за пятьсот лет он ощутил всю эту сладость от такого приятного слова, как "победа".

По смотрит на всё это, его разум до конца пытался не принять данную картину. Внутри размешались все эмоции, превращаясь в одну массу: и гнев, и ярость, и печаль, и... _Страх._

Он не знал, что будет дальше. Что будет со всем Китаем? Что будет с остальными выжившими? Что будет... _С ним?_

Кислород заканчивался, и Кай громко набирает его. Затем его взгляд падает на всё ещё шокированного пандёнка, а улыбка так и не уходит с лица.

– Ну и что мне с тобой делать?

По не вздрогнул, как Кай смог предположить. Но это всего лишь мелочь. _Всего лишь._

Воин Дракона вспомнил слова генерала, что тот не будет забирать у него Ци.

– Ты меня убьёшь? - ни одна скула на лице парня не пошевелилась, пока он говорил, хотя можно было заметить небольшие осколки злобы.

Уголки губ быка опустились после услышанного, но не прошло и минуты, как позже он протянуто хмыкнул.

– Что ты... - голос мужчины похож на мурчанье. По невольно подумал об этом, и в голову пришло осмысление, что так могут только кошки. _Видимо, не только кошки._

В это время По вспомнил о Тигрице. О том, как она его в последнее мгновение провела. А именно очень горько взглянула на него. Она в первый раз боялась, но не за себя. За друга. _Лучшего друга._

Пандёнок прочно засел в своих воспоминаниях, а между тем Кай продолжал.

– Я не хочу, чтобы такое сокровище истекло кровью. Оно достойно большего.

Кай сделал шаг навстречу По. Затем ещё один. И когда он подошёл вплотную, чуть наклонился вперёд.

– Я могу предложить кое-что, - прошептал мужчина, не обращая внимание на отсутствие свидетелей.

Уши По слегка поднялись, сам пандёнок вернулся в реальность, ведь то, что проговорил Кай, не только разозлило, но и... _Заинтересовало._

– Что ещё такого грязного и ничтожного ты сможешь мне дать? - стараясь ядовито сказать каждое слово, выдал Воин Дракона.

– Почему сразу грязное?

– От тебя другого и не ждёшь.

Кай сильнее ухмыльнулся.

– Логично, - он приседает на колени, чтобы его голова была немного ближе к голове его врага, который никак не хочет поддаться своей судьбе. Но с помощью нескольких манипуляций это получится.

Кай сверху вдыхает аромат По, запах свежей травы сразу забился в нос, и мужчина только радуется своим открытиям.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты стал моей собакой.

По не знал, куда его глазам ещё расширяться, однако они смогли. Слишком открыто генерал выразил свои прихоти. _Слишком._

Пандёнок немного поднял голову, но не настолько, чтобы увидеть нефритовый прожигающий взгляд Кая. Парень боялся, что тогда не сможет увести взгляд. Какое-то непонятное чувство говорило об этом.

– Что? - еле выдал По, его шоку всё же не было предела.

Кай только улыбнулся, не последовало никакого звука.

– Моё сокровище, я хоть тебя и ненавижу, но я не могу себе позволить забрать твою силу или убить, - мурлычет мужчина. – Но ты это и так знаешь. Твоё достоинство будет потрачено впустую. Поэтому я нашёл замену в виде моей покорной слуги. Обещаю, я не буду груб по отношению к тебе.

Когда По услышал в свой адрес "сокровище", его душу обволакивала горящая ярость, и он просто хотел вмазать по этой наглой роже, но решил воздержаться, хоть было трудно. Вся речь Кая лишь капала ему на нервы, и парень хотел упасть, закрыться руками и отправиться в другой мир. _Лишь бы не обратно в настоящее._

Кай видит, что По сверлит взглядом землю, значит, что любого ответа при таком раскладе ждать не придётся. _Что ж..._

– Я даже знаю, что ты получишь взамен.

По снова наворошил уши, но в мыслях сложилось, что это просто очередная солянка из лжи и что после их диалога они разойдутся по сторонам, и По вернётся для вершения правосудия, и...

– Тебе больше нечего терять, - мурлыканье по странной причине пропадает, – и когда я исчезну, ты останешься один. Не думай, что найдёшь друзей в лице выживших, я всё равно до них доберусь. А вернёшься ко мне - я либо убью тебя, либо заберу Ци. Пойдя со мной, получишь и благословение, и компанию.

Страх накрыл По с ног до головы, опять. А ведь правда... Он один, он не знает, к кому идти... Но почему-то голос совести говорил ему, что это очередное вранье. Пандёнок запутался. Он не знал, что правильно, а что нет.

Кай перестал улыбаться, видя перед собой молчаливого пандёнка. Что-то подсказывало, что его план не сработал. Поэтому мужчина просто встал с колен на стопы, отряхиваясь от засевшей в коже грязи.

– Нет значит нет. Тогда я иду завоёвывать Китай дальше. Прощай, По.

Сердце жутко заболело, и в ушах зазвенели шмякающие шаги Кая в противоположную сторону. Слёзы были готовы пройтись по щекам вниз и упасть в невидимую бездну. Страх остаться одному оказался сильнее, и Кай почувствовал, как лапа парня хватает его за ногу.

– Нет... Подожди... - голос По дрожит, как и сам юноша. Его взгляд метнулся наверх, но стоило Каю взглянуть в ответ, как мальчишка опустил глаза вниз. – Я... Я согласен... Я на всё согласен... Хорошо...

Поначалу генерал смотрел на Воина Дракона презрительно, однако позже на его лице снова расцвела улыбка.

– И в чём причина? - спросил мужчина в предвкушении от ожидаемого.

– Я не хочу остаться один... Пожалуйста...

Кай прождал пару минут, смотря на жалкое зрелище: Воин Дракона преклоняется перед злодеем. Однако это только начало. Середина обещает быть интересной.

По окончательно опустился на землю, лицо всё красное от слёз. Наступила стадия, когда ему всё равно на гордость и честь, главное - не быть в одиночестве.

Сверху громко цокнули губами, и По резво посмотрел наверх, видя, как Кай поднимает руку и двигает пальцем вверх. Пандёнок быстро осмысливает, что это немой приказ, и резво встаёт на ноги, вытирая грязными руками мокрые глаза.

Пока тот поднимался, Кай в уме оценил, что он начал ломать парнишка, давить на его слабые места. И бык знает чёткое количество этих мест. И он их все сломает, сделает из По хорошую собаку. _Собаку, которая будет подчиняться любому его желанию._

Кай видит, что на него смотрят всё ещё испуганные зелёные глаза, вокруг них покрасневшая от слёз кожа. Поэтому мужчина тихо и почти нежно проговаривает.

– Возвращаемся в Долину Мира, в Нефритовый Дворец.

По хотел сказать, что до этого всего придётся идти от силы три дня, но его перебили.

– Знаю, однако есть идея.

Тёмное копыто Кая сверкнуло ярким светом, мужчина поднял руку и махом сделал оборот. Перед ними появился белый круг, портал в другие места.

– Собак вперёд, - как истинный джентльмен, уступает Кай, а По внутри почувствовал отвращение к своему новому прозвищу, но не показал виду - хуже будет.

Поначалу пандёнок, немного подрагивая всем телом, протянул руку навстречу свету и увидел, как ладонь скрылась за искрами небытия.

– Смелее, - шёлково говорят сзади, и после этого небольшое чувство страха отпускает По, парень ныряет в портал.

В глаза бил неприятный белый свет, позже расстаявший в тонких нитях реальности, которая шокирует даже скептика. Только По уже ничего не мог чувствовать, вернее, он почувствовал какой-то огонёк шока, но он быстро рассеялся. И сейчас По в полнейшей ярости, юноша очень зол. Однако он вспомнил условие их сделки и попытался натянуть неестественный страх на лицо.

– Да, - позади парня раздаётся хриплый смех. – Дворец разрушен, - пауза. – И это красиво.

По не хотел поддерживать Кая в этой мысле, но ради своего блага выдал положительный кивок.

– Не пытайся обманывать меня, - эта фраза заставила По серьёзно забеспокоиться. – Я же знаю, ты сердишься.

"Сержусь? Это ещё мало сказано!" - сказал По про себя, стараясь не открывать свой рот.

На лице Кая уже давно нет улыбки, он просто спокойно оглядывается на всё, что попадается в глаза. И сейчас он смотрит на По, у парнишки опять случился микс эмоций. Кай хотел прыгать до потолка, чувствуя всё блаженство от слова "контроль".

– Я решил пока одолжить на несколько дней завоевание Китая, - говорит мужчина, то смотря на По, то смотря на разрушенный дворец. – Я скомандую моим нефритовым воинам, и они смогут вернуть ему прежний облик. Можешь называть дворец своим домом, если захочешь, только...

– Веди себя, как подобает собаке, - перебил быка Воин Дракона, в его глазах постепенно угасали страх и ненависть. А Кай это видит.

– Делаешь успехи, - хмыкает генерал и идёт в сторону каких-то обломков.

В голове лишь одна мысль: ошейник. Та вещь, что сделает По его, а также покажет всем, кому он принадлежит. Теперь он думает, что вовсе не ненавидит юношу, а скорее... _Любит?_

_Поэтому Кай и предложил По стать его живой игрушкой?_

_Скорее всего._  
  
Случайно положив руку на заднюю часть бедра, мужчина нащупал кожу, и это точно не ремень. Он потянул её за собой и понял, что это тот самый ошейник, о котором он думал. Неужели сила Ци настолько великая, что можно материализовать предметы из воздуха? Или Кай с этим всегда ходил? Как будто, судьба так и предвещала, честное слово.

Уголки губ снова дрогнули в улыбке, но теперь в какой-то пошлой. Немного повернув голову назад, он краем глаза увидел По, всё ещё стоящего в испуганный позе, но бессмысленно осматривающего мрачнеющие осколки Долины Мира.

Кай обернулся и вернулся к По с ошейником в руках.

– По традиции, я уже должен вручить тебе это, - мужчина протягивает пареньку украшение, смотря за действиями последнего.

По спине Воина Дракона прошёл холодок, он долго осматривал предмет, который окончательно поставит крест на хорошем будущем для всего мира.

– Это мне надо надевать его, верно? - полушёпотом спросил По, протягивая лапы, чтобы коснуться ошейника кончиком пальцев.

Кай не знал, что ощущать: радость от ожидаемых ожиданий или удивление от неожиданности. Вроде, и так, и так. Ах, неважно.

– Нет, - убирает мужчина ошейник в сторону, ладонь По мягко и медленно отпрянула. – Я надену его сам, но после моей просьбы.

– Какой?

Кай чуть наклоняется, одной рукой - с ошейником - упирается в бок, а другой опирается о колено. Губы быка были на равным с ухом пандёнка, и Воин Дракона ощущал тёплое мужское дыхание.

– Я хочу посмотреть, что ещё умеет делать твой ротик.

Теперь бессмысленный взгляд По обрёл живые черты понятия, а в голове ожил разум, кричащий о морали.

– Это... - у По сбивается дыхание. – Это ненормально!

– Знаю, - хмыкает Кай, прикрывая глаза, – но вспомни условие договора. Вспомни, что будет, если ты откажешься.

– Мне всё равно нечего терять! Делай со мной всё, что хочешь, прямо сейчас!

Кай нервно вздохнул, стараясь сохранить ухмылку на губах, однако было сложно. Хотя... _Есть кое-что._  
  
– Дорогой По, моё сокровище, - опять это чёртово мурлыканье, – неужели ты не хочешь узнать, что твоя подружка... Как её там? Тигрица? Да, всё верно. Тигрица сказала про тебя в последний раз?

Пандёнок захлопал глазами и резко дёрнул Кая за широкие плечи.

– Что она говорила? - прокричал По на всю округу. – Отвечай! Что она сказала, будь ты проклят, Кай!

Бык опустил глаза на лапы По и нежно их обхватил.

– Вот так бы и сразу... Но, согласись, это нечестно. Ты думаешь, что я за просто так тебе всё расскажу? Хм? Стань моей собакой, а взамен получишь последние слова подруги. Договорились?

В душе пандёнка утихла ярость, взамен неё наступило отчаяние, а внутри всё жжёт до потери пульса. Он ослабляет хватку, как и Кай ослабляет свою.

– Да, ты прав. Это нечестно... Я согласен.

***

Слышится кашель, По быстро отталкивается в сторону и старается выплюнуть всё содержимое, засевшее в глотке. Чувствуется, что глаза вообще выскочат из орбит, всё лицо и вся шерсть были мокрыми от долгих слёз.

По в первый раз в своей жизни так сильно плакал, но не из-за печали, а из-за стыда и позора, когда он пристроился между ног генерала и опёрся руками об его мускулистые бёдра, громко постанывая не то от бесттыжего удовольствия, сколько от боли на макушке. Кай очень крепко схватил копытом за неё от бьющего по всему телу возбуждения.

Пандёнок послушно выполнял приказы быка и в ответ получал похвалы в стиле "умничка", "хороший мальчик" или "из тебя выйдет прекрасная псина", а также удовлетворяющие мужские стоны, вздохи и выдохи. И По чувствует себя паршиво, он унижен, до безумия.

А главное, где они этим занимались? Нигде, как ни в зале героев, который смог уцелеть. Кай знал, что, уговорив Воина Дракона на занятие непристойностью здесь, он разобьёт целые осколки стекла в ещё более мелкие осколки. _Осколки разума, что сможет легко подчиняться._

Сейчас По откашливается, выплевая слюну, перемешавшуюся со слезами и вязкой белой жидкостью. _Противно. Омерзительно. Аморально._

Ему в детстве говорили, что есть те, кто любят противоположный пол, а есть те, кто любит свой же пол. Парню не было отвратно слышать подобное, любовь есть любовь.

**Но то, что они сделали только что, - не любовь. Что-то, но точно не любовь.**

По крайней мере, так считал По. Кай же считал иначе.

"Простите, ребята. Простите, Шифу. Простите, Угвей".

Кай слышал этот тихий шёпот отчаяния, пока поднимал набёдренник и закрепляет пряжку ремня. И ещё смотрел на пандёнка с пустым взглядом в лежачем состоянии. _Шикарно._

– Ты обещал... Ты обещал... Я выполнил свою часть... - быстро пролепетал По, прежде чем снова начать сверлить глазами полу-разрушенную стену дворца.

Зрачки Кая слегка сузились, а из губ вырвался очередной смешок.

– Ах да... - протяжно сказал мужчина. – Конечно, - он подошёл к По, опустился на одно колено и мягко погладил по потрёпанным ранее волосам мальчишки. – Она сказала, что виновата в том, что не пошла тогда с тобой. Если бы всё было по другому, возможно, всё было бы хорошо. Хотя я так не думаю.

Последние слова Кая окончательно разбили психику По, взгляд стал стеклянным, тяжкие всхлипывания прекратились. Теперь Воин Дракона, который когда-то был непобедимым, стал тряпичной куклой. _Почти._

Кай достал из пазухи ошейник и, плавно поднимая голову парня, поспешил надеть на молодую шею, затем зацепил цепь за единственный блестящий кружочек. Ещё чуть-чуть. _Готово._

По хоть и не чувствует эмоции, но чувствует физически, а также без всяких вздоров подчиняется, поэтому, когда он почувствовал нелёгкую боль в области кадыка, он послушно поднимает голову. И в этот момент пересечения их взглядов он понял, что хочет утонуть в этих ядовитых нефритовых глазах. _Навсегда._

**Пусть эта участь позорная, ну и пусть. Однако лучше это, чем проведение остатка жизни в одиночестве и в разрухе.**

– Поздравляю с новым призванием, Нефритовая собака, - мурлычет Кай, ощущая всю радость от слова "власть", и наклоняется к По для жаркого поцелуя. – Ты не пожалеешь об этом, я тебе гарантирую, - прошептал бык напоследок, а потом отдался нахлынувшей страсти.

Никто не знает: печальный ли это или хороший конец. _Даже Кай и По._

_Но дело не в этом, дело в одном вопросе "А когда остатки разума По рассеются в неведении?"._

_Ведь все мы знаем, что куклы имеют свойство ломаться._  
  



End file.
